Birthday girl
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: Damon and Emily celebrate their daughter's 3rd birthday with the lion king movie Emily is pregnant with baby #2 a boy and Damon being a adorable daddy to their daughter
1. Chapter 1

" _Daddy….daddy_ ….."

Damon awoke to the sound of a small voice chirping in his ear and a hand patting his cheek. It was the adorably exaggerated hushed whisper of his now 3 year old daughter, who was very excited for her birthday today. He cracked an eye and glanced at the bedside clock.

7:00 am

He groaned. Much too early for a Sunday morning; however, much like her mother, he couldn't deny his baby girl when she wanted something.

He opened his eyes fully and smiled "Who is this I see?" he whispered, careful not to wake Emily (who was now pregnant with baby number two a boy). "Is this my Bella? It can't be…she's two years old, and you are three!"

"Daddy" Isabella put her hands on her hips and stared down at him. "It's me! It's my birthday today, I grew by one!"

Damon put his finger on his chin, contemplating that thought. "Hmm..well, I have to test if you really are Isabella , so you have to answer a question. Are you ready?"

Isabella put on her best serious face and nodded. Damon stared on her for a moment, overcome by how much she looked like her mother. Her dark ringlets piled up on the top of her head, her soft hazel eyes with a hint of blue in them from Damon, and her 2 piece pajamas covered with purple and red owls (for which Emily had a matching set they got them on their mom and daughter trip to NY).

"OK…what is the name of your favorite stuffed horse?"

"Daddy, that's easy! It's Mustang after mom's nickname!"

Damon chuckled and tickled his daughter's sides, making her shriek with laughter. He stopped immediately and brought a finger to his lips, lowering his voice "So it is, my angel..You passed the test, you are in fact Isabella." He kissed her nose." But we need to be quiet now..Momma is sleeping and she needs her rest."

Isabella looked over at her mother sleeping on the bed. "For baby brother?" she whispered.

"Yes sweetheart…baby brother (they have not decided on a name yet) needs to sleep too. How about we go and have some daddy/Bella time while momma sleeps?"

"Yay!" Isabella whispered theatrically and threw her arms around her father's neck. Damon picked her up and carried her into the kitchen, where he set her on one of the kitchen stools and began gathering items for pancakes.

"What shaped Pancakes do you want today cats or goldfish ?" Damon asked.

Isabella tapped her bottom lip exaggeratedly, again reminding Damon of his wife. "Cats!" Isabella finally exclaimed. Damon laughed and shook his head, setting to work finding the cat molds in the closet for the pancakes.

45 minutes later, with strawberries and whipped- cream covered cats pancakes done and eaten, Damon brought Isabella into the living room and sat her down on the couch. "I have an early birthday present for you, little mustang" Damon said, holding a package behind his back.

"What is it daddy?" Isabella asked excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon handed her the package. Isabella excitedly ripped at the paper that has different color fish on it , with help from Damon , and finally holding a DVD in her hands. "The…Li….Li….."

Damon smiled at Isabella's intent focus on reading the title. She had just barely turned three but wanted to know _everything._ "The Lion King, sweetheart" Damon finished for her. "It's a very old movie that your momma and I love we watched it a lot when she was pregnant with you, and we thought you would love it too."

Bella stared at the DVD case for a moment, then looked up . "A lion is a king?" she asked.

"Yes " Damon laughed. "There's a lion who's a king, a little boy lion cub who's his son. There's also a talking warthog, and other talking animals. Do you want to watch it with me now?"

"Ok daddy" Isabella said. She sat on the brown leather couch while Damon put the DVD in and turned the TV on . Damon sat next to Isabella and watched her as the beginning credits rolled. Bella 's started dancing in her seat at the beginning song and the presentation of the young lion cub, Simba, the soon to be king. Damon watched as Bella giggled over the antics of Timon and Pumba.

Eventually, Damon had to leave the room, as he heard Emily having bad morning sickness in the bathroom . "I'll be right back, baby mustang. I have to go help momma." Bella simply nodded, her eyes glued to the screen as Mufasa and Scar began their showdown.

Upon arriving back, with Emily settled back in bed to calm her nausea, Damon was greeted with a sight he would never forget. Isabella 's face was streaked with tears, as the slow music of Mufasa's death played from the television screen. She rubbed her face with her little hands, her face screwed up into a frown as she continued to watch.

Damon's heart nearly broke into many pieces . "Baby girl, why are you crying ?" he walked over and knelt beside Isabella on the couch.

Isabella continued to frown, scrubbing at her face with her hands, and shook her head.

 _So stubborn just like her mother,_ Damon thought _._

"Are you sad that Mufasa died, baby?" he asked again. Isabella continued to shake her head, her lip quivering now.

Damon sighed and held his arms open "You want to come sit with daddy, mustang ? It's OK to be sad."

Isabella finally gave two tiny nods and launched herself into his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder and let out little sobs. Damon rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her cheek. "There ,there, little mustang " he whispered. "It's OK".

Damon carried her over to the couch and sat her in his lap. His little girl had such a big sensitive heart, like himself. Damon continued to hold her as the movie played on.

Emily , having felt better from her morning sickness, now stood in the doorway, witnessing the scene, her hand pressed over her heart and tears pricking her eyes. Her husband was a rare man, and such a wonderful father.

"Is there room for one more?" Emily asked, walking into the room.

"Mommy!" Isabella shrieked, launching herself off of Damon's lap and running to her mother. Emily bent down as best she could and fiercely hugged her baby girl, giving her kisses all over her face.

"What are you two doing so early this morning, my big birthday girl?" Emily asked.

"Daddy gave me The Lion King, but I got sad" Isabella said honestly. "But it's ok. Daddy told me it's ok to be sad sometimes, and now I'm happy. Simba is going to be king!" with that, she ran back over to Damon, plunking herself back down on his lap to finish the movie.

Emily laughed, and sat next to her husband and daughter, greeting him with a kiss. "So you gave her the movie?"

Damon shrugged "I thought it was a good time. I forgot about the Mufasa dying part though."

Emily giggled quietly "Well, can we please wait a few years for Bambi? I don't think I'm prepared for that yet."


End file.
